


Sai's story

by Purple_Rogue



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rogue/pseuds/Purple_Rogue
Summary: Because there isn't enough fan-fic of Sai and I think he is a marvelous character.  This is pretty much smut with a small plot.  You've been warned...





	Sai's story

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This has some cannon elements and some non cannon from my weird little mind.

_"Let's go home."_

_Pale blue eyes filled with tears stared at him and two pale arms wrapped around his neck.  Blond hair fell around him like a cloak as she pulled him closer to her body.  Her essence encased him like a shield from the darkness. His arms dangled to his sides unsure of what to do with this contact but completely relaxed.  How long had he been trapped in his own mind?  How long had he been longing to feel this?   How long?  He turned his face into her golden hair and the scent of honeysuckle hit him full force.  He would remember this moment, this touch forever.  He brought his hands up and laced them around the small of her back pulling her tighter to him._

It was that dream again.  Ever since Ino had saved him he had been replaying that memory every night; like a movie that he desperately needed to see the end to.  He used to dream about his brother, but those dreams came less and less as his mind fluttered back to the darkness he was pulled out of.  He sat up and looked at the clock, 2 am.  He really needed advice, he didn't understand emotions but he felt... something.  He needed to see someone.  He pushed out from under his coal colored blanket and zipped his half shirt up.  He bounded out of his window.  The cool night air felt good on his paper colored cheeks and calmed him slightly. He jumped silently from building to building until he landed outside of Sakura's apartment.  He tapped impatiently on the window.

Tap.  Tap. Tap.  No answer.  

Knock.  Knock. Knock.  He picked up intensity but still no answer.

BANG. BANG. BANG.  The window flew open and a very angry kunoichi stared at him.  

"What the hell Sai!"  She growled at him and reached out to yank him in to her room.  "Why are you here, at 2:30 in the morning!"  Her eyes were full of jade colored flames, her pink hair standing on end, messed up from what was likely a wonderful night of sleep.  She put her hands on her hips as the lose over sized white t shirt curved around her toned stature.  Her lips were pressed tightly in to a frown.

"I read somewhere that sharing nightmares with friends can make them go away."  He smiled and shifted past her then sat down on her bed.  He turned his confused face up at her and she could see the desperation in his eyes.  

Her face softened. "Are you having nightmares Sai?"  She sat next to him on the bed.  The blue sheets shifted slightly and bunched up under her leg as she crossed one over the other.

"Not exactly nightmares.  I just don't understand them, this dream.  It is always the same."  He admitted.  

"Well, how does it make you feel?"  She tilted her head to look at him.

"Uncomfortable."  He mumbled.  

"Tell me about them."  She put a hand on his knee offering comfort.

"Well... every night since Ino saved me I keep dreaming about her pulling me out of my mind."  He looked at her, he looked like a lost puppy.  "I, I don't understand.  It was so dark in that place.  It was lonely, the loneliest I have ever been, but when she appeared it felt warm."  He looked at his paint stained hands and bit his lip.

"Your mind was a dark place?"  She raised an eyebrow at him.  

"Yea, I guess.  I don't have memories to fill it like you do."  He shrugged.  "Or... emotions."  

She sighed.  "Sai, you do have emotions.  You just haven't figured out what they mean yet.  Let's try this, I will say something and you will tell me what emotion you think that word makes you feel."

She pulled her knees under her and turned to face him.  "Okay."  His ink black eyes stared back at her.

"Okay.  I'll start with easy ones.  Your brother."

"Nostalgic."  He answered quickly.

"Good.  Naruto."  

"Annoyed, wait no.  Happy.  Both?"  He looked at her.  

"Good.  Sakura."  

"Safe?"  He sounded unsure.

"Well I'm a medic so that makes sense.  Kakashi?"

"Lazy?"  Sakura laughed.

"Sasuke?"

"Angry, resentful, hatred..."

"That's enough."  She snapped.  She knew he still had some definite strong feelings when it came to Sasuke.  

"Ino."

"Warm.  Wait no that's not an emotion.  I don't know."  He grumbled and fell back on the pillow.  She looked at him with understanding.  It was something he would have to figure out on his own, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't help guide him in the right direction, just like she had Naruto.

"Sai, I think you should go see her.  Maybe talk about what happened."  Sakura advised.  

"Hmmm.... I suppose you are right.  Well enjoy the rest of your sleep Sakura."  He looked back at her one last time before disappearing out the window.  He perched on a branch in front of Ino's house and waited for her to appear.  The sun started to wake up Kohona and people started bustling around the streets.  Sai stayed glued to his branch eyes never leaving Ino's door.  When she appeared he hopped down in front of her.

"Good morning Sai."  She smiled at him, twisting a piece of her blond hair around her finger.  A sign she was nervous.  She stared up at him with those big beautiful blue eyes.   Her blond hair shimmered in the rising sun.

"Good morning Ino.  I have been waiting in that tree for you since 3 am."  He said casually.

"You what?"  She looked perplexed at him.  Eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly before snapping it shut.  Her beautiful full pink lips glistened with clear lip gloss she was wearing.

"Well you see, I wanted to ask you to dinner, to discuss what happened."  He ran a gloved hand through his black hair.

"Okay... although it isn't normal to sit in a tree in front of a girl's house you know.  If it was any one else it would count as stalking."  She joked.  "See ya at 7."  She smiled at him again and left.   

"7. Okay." He smiled at her retreating back.  He watched the natural sway of her hips, admired the pale skin of her lower back that was exposed; thinking he wouldn't mind using it as a canvas.  "7.  I have to do research."  He chirped and then took off in the direction of the Hokage tower.  He knocked politely on the door and counted to three before barging in.

"Sai, what a pleasant surprise."  Kakashi waved as Sai walked in.  His wild silver hair standing up even more as he removed the Kage hat.  His no longer mismatched eyes crinkling in his trade mark grin.

"Yes. I suppose." Sai's ink colored eyes stared at Kakashi.

"What brings you in?"  Kakashi's easy voice danced through the room instantly calming Sai.  Sai shifted on his feet and took a deep breath.

"I'm taking Ino to dinner tonight to talk.  I was wondering if you had any suggestions.  I would ask Sakura but I already kind of woke her up last night."  He gave a nervous smile.

Kakashi stared at the boy and leaned back in his chair.  Sai had changed so much since they had first met but he was still completely socially awkward.  It was a shame really because Sai was an amazing ninja, and Kakashi supposed a handsome man.  He would make a lucky girl happy, and it appeared that girl may be Ino.  He chuckled inwardly and his eyes gleamed with mischief.   _What the hell_ , he thought to himself, _I'm going to hell anyway_.

"I have just the thing!" Kakashi opened his desk and pulled a book out with a bright orange cover, he tossed it to Sai. "I don't let just anyone borrow my prized possession."  He gave Sai a winning eye crinkle.  "Top secret tips you know?"  He raised a silver eye brow.

Sai bowed and thanked him before he left to his house to study the literature.  He had been reading for two hours straight when he heard his door open. "Sai!"  Sakura called.  He looked up from his book.  

"Sakura I'm back here studying."  He called.  She followed his voice and found him in his art room.  He was spread out like a cat sunbathing over a cloth covered couch that was splattered with paint.  The room was decorated with various paintings that he had done.  The hard wood floor even held evidence of his inspiration filled nights. Her eyes immediately darted to the orange book in his hands.

"Sai why are you reading that?"  Her voice had a hint of, what was that emotion, ahh yes agitation.

"Research.  Kakashi gave it to--- HEY!"  He looked full of terror as she ripped it from his half gloved hands and tossed it in to the trash can.  She glared at him much like she had the night before and pointed one manicured finger at him.

"That is not research!  That is Kakashi being a pervert and trying to corrupt you."  She threw her hands in the air exasperated.  "Honestly, he is supposed to be Hokage."  Her hair was now tamed from sleep and pulled away from her face but a piece slipped out as she went on her rant.  "Why would you even go to Kakashi?  Why not just come to me?  Naruto would have even given better advice."

Sai sat confused and unsure.  "I didn't want to bother you again, and Naruto was.... occupied."    Sakura stuck her tongue out and gagged at Sai's implication.

"Sai you are taking my best girlfriend out on a date, it would not be a bother."  She shook her head and sat next to him, "So what are you going to do?"

"Take her to eat bbq, she goes there with her team alot."  He nodded.  

"No Sai!  She doesn't want to do something she does all the time.  She wants something new.  Give her a reason to want to get to know your story!"  She smiled at him.

"My.... story?"  He looked at her confused.

"Yes."  She glanced around the room.

"I don't have a story."  He sounded annoyed.

"Yes you do.  Show her a part of you.  I have to go, let me know how it goes."  She waved and let herself out.  

He was left leaving more confused than when she first arrived.  He set about tidying his home and trying to process what he was feeling.  Things had certainly been less complicated when he was in ROOT.  Kill your target, protect Kohona, honor Danzo, go home.  Easy.  Now, now he had friends, obligations to these friends, he had felt their pain, he had felt jealousy when he watched the "real" team 7 in the war together.  He had felt Naruto's heart break again and again because of his selfish best friends.  But his own heart never broke for himself, even when he lost his brother he just felt empty.  No tears, no break down just business as usual.  He didn't know what love was or how it could rip your soul out and change your very being, he didn't know what it felt like to make promises in the middle of the night in between silk like touches.  He didn't understand what it was like to need someone more than you needed air.  He had watched Sakura, watched her pour her soul into that cold man.  He could see it her eyes, the way she broke when he walked away, and the way she soared when he would return home to her.  He had watch Naruto, willingly be beaten to a pulp for a man who would have rather killed him himself.  He had watched Naruto's walls come crumbling down when Hinata grabbed his hand.  Yes, he understood what love should look like, but what did it feel like?  Why was he even thinking about love?  Was he thinking he loved the blond woman?  No.  Yes.  Maybe.  He didn't know.  It was all so complicated.   _Tell her your story._ That's what Sakura had said.  He glanced at the clock, 6:45, he needed to leave to go pick up the woman.  He locked his door and set out into the setting sun.

"Hello Sai!"  She gave him a bright smile.  "I thought you stood me up."  She laughed.  Sai stared for a moment, her long blond hair was pulled back in a pony tail.  She wore a purple dress that ended about a mid thigh that hugged her in marvelous ways.  She had switched out her ninja sandals for a silver sandal.  He noted she had painted her lips with the most appealing shade of dusty rose and her blue eyes sparkled more than normal with the gray eye shadow she had chosen.  She looked beautiful.

"No, Beautiful, I would never."  He smiled.  She blushed slightly the way she always did when he called her by her appointed nickname.

"Well, I'll see ya later Ino.  Good night Sai!"  Sai looked beside Ino and just now realized she had been talking to Choji when he arrived.  

"Good night Fa.. ermmm Choji."  Sai smiled.  Choji's eye twitched slightly but he smiled back and left the two of them.

"So, where are we going."  Ino reached up and wrapped her delicate hand around his arm pulling him along. 

"Ummm, I thought I would bring you to my apartment."  He admitted.

"Sai, I don't know what kind of girl you think I am...."  She pulled away slightly.

"I want to show you some of my paintings."  He looked down at her and saw the offense that was there was melting a way, "but if you don't want to see them we can do something else."  He looked down awkwardly.

"No, I would love to see them.  I'm sorry."  She smiled sweetly at him and put her arm back through his.  He liked this.  The way she felt leaning in to him slightly.  The way she laughed at his awkward jokes.  The way his heart beat a little faster when she rested her head on his shoulder.  Yes, he liked these feelings indeed.  When they arrived at his building he led her up the three flights of stairs.  It was an older apartment building and didn't look like there were many other occupants in the building.

"When I left ROOT, they gave me this apartment to start my new life in, kind of like a retirement package."  He laughed.  She turned her face up at him again and smiled sweetly.  He unlocked his door and led her in.  She looked around at his dim apartment.  It was very well kept and he obviously lived alone.  He had a gray couch in the open living room, beautiful old hard wood floors, and he had left the walls white.  Artwork she assumed he painted himself decorated the wall and a picture of Team Kakashi.  There was a small table with two chairs in the dining room that looked into the small kitchen.  It wasn't much but it was completely Sai and she loved it.  He reached down and grabbed her hand and led her in to a room down the tiny hall, this room was full of huge windows that let the natural light in.  He had an easel with a half painted canvas on it, a tattered desk she recognized as Naruto's old desk that held a jar of paint brushes, several colors of paints, and scrolls.  He had drop cloths on the floor and over an old couch.  This must be his safe place.

"Sai, is this your studio?"  Her voice was quiet as she took it all in, it was like looking inside his mind, of course she had already been there.

"Yes."  He stepped back and stood there awkwardly, suddenly feeling exposed.  He cleared his throat, "Ino, ever since.... where are my manners please sit down.  Would like something to drink?"  She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile at his discomfort.

"Yes please.  Tea?"  She moved to sit on the cloth covered couch.

"I'll be right back."  He scurried out of the room.  Down the hall she could hear the clink of glasses, the running water, and what she assumed was him turning on the oven.  She stood up and went to look at some of the paintings he had stacked in the corner.  There was one of Naruto, his smiling face, Sai had perfectly captured the twinkle in his eyes.  She knew Sai was good but for someone who didn't understand emotions his artwork spoke other wise.  She put that one to the side.  She picked up another one and decided she didn't care for this one.  It was Sai curled up in a ball surrounded by faceless figures and darkness.  She instantly recognized it as the place she pulled him out of.  She quickly moved on from that one, then she got to one that took her breath away.  It was her, her arms were wrapped around him.  Her hair fell all around her and there was detail in every golden strand.  Her eyes were closed and one diamond tear trickled down her face.  Sai's face couldn't be seen but it was turned in to her hair.  The back ground was a vibrant swirl of yellows, blues, and oranges.   It was beautiful.  She noted he had taken the time to add the slight blush to her cheeks, and his hands secured around her waist.  It was like a photograph of that moment but it wasn't it was painting, one he had clearly worked hard on.  

"Ummm..... that's what I wanted to talk to you about."  He whispered from the door.  She turned around still clutching the painting.

"Sai, I'm sorry for going through your things."  Her eyes fell but she couldn't bring herself to put down the captivating that she felt had so much raw emotion in it.

He put the tea down on the desk and crossed the room.  He walked behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder looking down at the painting.  She held her breath for a moment. "It's okay.  I wanted to show it to you.  I was hoping you could help me again."  He admitted.  Finally, reluctantly, she put the painting down and stepped away from him before turning to face him.

"I'll try.  Tell me what's bothering you?"  She kept her pale blue eyes locked on his.

"I keep dreaming about that day.  It plays over and over again.  I feel the terror the empty feeling I felt and then suddenly I see your face and I feel warm, full.  I don't understand what I'm feeling.  I don't understand why it won't leave my head."  He shook his head.  She didn't say a word, she stepped closer to him.  She reached two hands up and cupped his face.  She pulled his face to look at her.  He didn't breath but stared back at her.  Finally, she closed her eyes and brought her lips to touch his.  Ever so gentle, barely a whisper and just as soon as she kissed it was over.  She stepped back.  He stayed glued to that spot.

"And now how do you feel?"  She asked him, smirking slightly at the gloss over his eyes.

"My heart is racing.  My palms are sweating.  My knees, they feel weak.  I feel like I want to throw up."  He admitted.  

She couldn't help but giggle.  "Do you want to know how I feel?"  She asked him.  

"Yes."  He nodded.  

"I feel..." she stepped forward and trailed a finger over the exposed skin on his abdomen.  He stiffened.  "like I want to kiss you again."  She whispered before turning her face up to him.  "But, I'm afraid you will throw up."  She giggled again.  He caught her arm and held her steady.  He cupped her face with his free hand and lowered his face to meet hers.  He pressed his lips to hers just like she had done him.  His kiss lasted a little longer but he didn't deepen it.  Then he pulled back.  He looked down at her.  Her face was flushed and she was biting her lip.  It made his stomach tighten and his cock twitch.  He stepped back and put distance between them.  

"I feel like I shouldn't have read Kakashi's book earlier."  He said awkwardly.  Ino literally snorted knowing exactly what book Kakashi lent to him.   She made a mental note to pummel him later, hokage or not.  

"Sai, teach me how to paint.  Teach me how to do what you love, and I will teach you how to love."  She smiled at him.  His eyes met hers and she saw a glimmer of something she hadn't seen before.  He unzipped his shirt and threw it in the corner.  She took in his paper colored skin.  He was thin but muscular.  He had a bulk to him that you didn't really notice because he was normally standing next to the god like Naruto.  He had an easy smile even if it was forced and eyes that hinted that more lie beneath.  Ino's mouth felt dry.

He pulled a blank canvas out and set it on the easel.  He grabbed a paint brush and a basket of paint, then pulled her in front of the easel.  

"What do you want to paint?" He whispered close to her ear.  She shivered as his breath tickled her lobe.  

"Anything.  Just show me what colors you would use to capture this moment."  Her voice was a little more airy than normal.

"Pick up the brush."  He ordered.  She picked it up with slightly shaking fingers.  He folded his hand over hers.  "Not like that,"  he adjusted her fingers and held his hand over hers still, "like this."  She felt him smirk in to her hair.  She nodded.  He moved her hand and dipped it into the red colored paint.  He lifted her hand to the canvas and slid it in long smooth strokes over the canvas.  She relaxed and let him move her.  When he decided there was enough red he dipped the brush into water and then dipped it into a brilliant blue.  He swirled it around with her hand and watched the colors mingle.  Her heart was racing, he could feel it with his own body as he was pressed against her.  He repeated the actions adding yellow and greens into the painting.  When the canvas was full of color he let her hand go and stepped back.  It was a beautiful whirl of colors.  It didn't really look like anything but then again that's what made it beautiful.  It looked like the colors were warring against each other but then holding each other and melting into one new color.  It was breath taking.  Ino took a moment to appreciate the work they had made, then something in her mind clicked.  She was going to teach him how to love, but she wasn't going to let him love another, she was going to reach in and touch ever part of his soul, fill every void until nothing but her remained.  She dipped the paintbrush in to the black paint and turned around.

Sai watched her but didn't register that she wasn't going to paint the canvas until the paint brush was running down his abdomen.  It was cold and tickled slightly but the hand that was attached to the end of that paint brush made him not care at all.  He just stood there still not questioning her and let her continue.  When she realized he wasn't going to stop her she dipped the brush back in to the paint and traced the lines of his muscles.  He flexed slightly was she let the delicate brush dance over his skin.  She dipped the brush into the water and started to paint him with purple, her favorite color.  She swirled it around his body until she heard his breath hitch.  She stepped closer to him and pressed her lips to the heated skin of his neck and he gasped.  He put his hands on her shoulders and steadied her.

"Ino.... my body is reacting agreeably to what you are doing, but I don't want you to feel like I brought you here for that."  He looked down at the tent that was forming in his pants.  She looked at him with those brilliant blue eyes and smiled.

"Sai, I know that's not why you brought me here.  I.... I want to show you how I feel."  She bit her lip and waited for his reaction.  He let his hands fall and laid back on the couch.  

"Okay."  He put his hands behind his head and relaxed.  "I won't touch you unless you ask me to."  He promised her.  She nodded.  She straddled him and put her hands on his chest.  His skin was slick with the paint she had decorated him with.  She leaned down and kissed him this time she nipped his bottom lip and he gasped.  She took the opportunity to dominate his senses.  She pushed her tongue into his mouth and ran it along his own.  He groaned and slipped his own out to dance with hers.  She wrapped her hands through his hair, knowing he would now have paint in it but not being able to help herself.  She rolled her hips over him and he groaned louder.  "Ino."  He gasped.  "Please, be careful how you.... entice me."  He smirked at the way her face flushed.  Wanting to get her dominance back she winked at him.  She lowered herself down on him and gently tugged at his zipper.  He sat up and looked at her with question on his face.  She just pushed him back down before pulling him free.  She took a moment to appreciate what was looking back at her.  His size was probably the most impressive she had ever seen, and being a medic she had seen plenty.

She licked from the base of his shaft to the tip.  When her tongue touched him he sat up again.  Charcoal eyes met baby blue, she looked so innocent like she was simply licking an ice cream cone, but it wasn't an ice cream cone and he felt like he was in heaven.  She nipped her teeth along the edge gently, tracing the bulging veins with her tongues.  When a glistening pearl of precum drizzled out of the tip she sucked him in and rolled her tongue around the tip.  Swirling it and poking at the slit before relaxing her throat and easing him down until he touched the back.  She gagged a little but pushed on none the less.  

"Ino....'' Sai's voice had a dangerous edge to it.  Suddenly she realized, she wanted him to lose control.  She answered him while he was literally balls deep in her mouth.

"hmmm?"  Her throat vibrated with the noise and Sai's hands left behind his head and clutched on to the couch cushions.  

"You may want to staahhhpppp."  He moaned as she started bobbing down faster.  

"Mmmmm, but you taste so good."  She released him with a wet pop and brought her hand up to pump him.  She infused chakra in to her hands that sent a tingling shock wave in to the pit of his stomach.

"Ino...."  he whispered through clenched teeth.  She smirked.  She had been with a man before, one tearful night after Sasuke left she and Shikamaru had made a mistake.  This... this felt different.  Sai's legs were beginning to tremble and she was sure if he clenched his teeth any tighter they would shatter.  She kept adjusting her pressure and speed taking note of what made him moan most.  She wanted to learn everything she could about this man.  This paint covered, awkward man.  She cupped him with her free hand and massaged his sack as she brought her lips back over him.  She hummed remembering the reaction it had gotten before.  She saw his leg muscles clenching tighter and his hands turning white as he gripped the couch.  

She released him for a moment, "it's okay Sai, let go."  She whispered before pushing some deep in her throat he felt the back of it.

"Shit."  He muttered and then he released.  His seed spilled down her throat in short, quick bursts.  She didn't let up her pace at all, milking him for all he had.  When he finally relaxed she let him go.

"Ino... why did you?  I mean I rather enjoyed it but, why?"  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to him.  Her dress would be ruined but she didn't mind she rested her cheek against his purple pectoral.  

"I wanted to make you feel."   She whispered against his skin.

"Well, I certainly felt that."  He chuckled.  "But I don't think that's what you meant.  I think..... I think I understand now."  He smiled.  "Let's take a shower.  We are both covered in paint."  She looked up at him and nodded.

He brought her into his bathroom.  It was very modern for such a worn down building.  A huge shower stall with stone colored tiles was the first thing to catch her eye.  He opened the glass door and flipped the brass handle on and the roman shower heads sprang to life.  Soon the entire bathroom was full of steam.  He undressed, seeing no point in being bashful now that she had seen pretty much all of him.  He turned to Ino who looked unsure of herself.  Was that the same little minx who just sucked him off with such passion?  The switch from confident to bashful was a complete turn on to him.  

"Ino, may I?"  He put his hands on the zipper of her dress.  She nodded but shut her eyes.  "Ino look at me."  He lifted her chin.  She opened her eyes and held his gaze as he eased the zipper down her back.  When it would go no further he lifted his hands up to her dress and pushed the straps down.  The dress fell down her curves and landed in a crumpled mess at her feet.  He didn't break eye contact.   He wanted her to feel comfortable.

"Sai?"  She stepped back.  "Are you afraid to look at me?"  She asked with a hint of self consciousness in her voice.

"No, I don't want you to be afraid of me looking at you."  He smiled.

"I'm not."  Her voice didn't sound convinced but he let his eyes drift down.  The delicate skin of her neck the subtle curve of her breasts that were still hidden behind a black lace bra.  His eyes took in the smooth skin of her stomach, it was toned but still feminine.  The sharp cut of her pelvic bones.  The matching lace boyshort that hugged the sexy curve of her hips and beautifully toned long legs.  She was perfect.  

"Ino you really are beautiful."  He whispered softly before he tugged the hair tie out of her hair.  The golden locks fell down around her back and shoulders.   He had forgotten how to breath for a moment.  He pulled her into the shower and the warm water encased them.  The paint trickled down their skin leaving the water color speckled as it went down the drain.  He kept gazing at her but still not touching her.  She watched him, watch her.  Finally when their bodies were all clean he switched the water off and slipped out.  He came back with a fluffy blue towel and wrapped it around her before wrapping himself up.  He made no move to touch her in a sexual manner and honestly her body was crying for it.  

"Sai are you ever going to touch me?"  She finally asked.

"I told you I would not."  He looked at her very matter of factly.

"Fine.  I want you to."  She finally said.

"Really?"  He stepped towards her.

"Yes."  She answered.

"Really?"  He asked again stepping closer.

"Yes."

"Are you sure."  He was now close enough she felt his breath on her skin.

"For fuck's sake Sai!"  She growled at him.  He smirked and lifted her up.

She wrapped her legs around him as he crashed his mouth on to hers.  Her towel stayed stuck between them but his slid off his waist as soon as he picked her up.  His erection was already at full attention.  He carried her into his room and dropped her on top of his charcoal sheets.  The old bed frame squeaked as he climbed up her body.  She scooted back on the pillows and watched him holding her breath.  He pressed heated kisses to her lips, her neck, her shoulders.  His hands caressed her sides, her thighs, her face, her breasts.  He was every where.  She sighed every time he kissed somewhere new.  His painters hands took in every tremble, every goosebump.  Finally his skilled fingers went to work.  He drug one finger over the slit of her lips and she shuttered.  He separated the lips and flicked her pearl.  She shot her hands up and tangled them in to his hair.  He rolled his fingers along the pearl pinching and rolling it at time.

"Sai."  She moaned quietly.  He pushed a finger in her slowly and she rocked her hips on it.  

"You are very wet."  He murmured against her ear as he nibbled it softly.  He pulled his finger out and pushed it back in.  Lowering his mouth and kissing her shoulders.  He pushed his thumb against her pearl and swilred it around as he pumped his fingers.  He trailed kisses down her neck and finally took a dusty pink nipple into his mouth.  She expected him to be gentle like he was doing everything else but he bit it playfully.

"Shit Sai."  She pulled his hair.  He liked that reaction so he licked her abused nipple before biting it again and when he did he added another finger into her stretching her further.   "mmmmm"  She panted out.  He picked up his pace and switched to her other breast licking, sucking, biting.  His fingers never let up and she was clenching on to him with all her might.  Finally he pulled his fingers out and she gave a sigh of protest.  That was until she felt him blow cool air across her heated core.  Her legs spread wider eager to feel him.  He darted his tongue out and licked from her hole up to her pearl rolling his tongue across it as he went.  Kakashi's book had been helpful after all.  He set to work, lapping up her essence as she gave out soft moans to the room.  He used his teeth as well and that made her moans grow slightly.  He pushed his tongue inside her and she dropped her head back.  He sucked her pearl in to his mouth and she pulled his hair again.  He didn't let up until she was panting, sweaty mess, releasing and quivering on his tongue.  

"Ino, I have to go take care of something."  He panted as he sat up.  She looked down and saw him already stroking his long hard cock.  Her pussy responded immedaitely.  

"I can help you with that."  She smirked.  She sat up and switched postions with him.  He assumed she was just going to suck him off again so he laid down.  It wasn't until her molten hot heat was dripping over top of him did he realize what was going to happen.  She looked at him keep his gaze and then she lowered herself on him.  She didn't do it slowly but one fluid movement.  She cried out to the room.

"Oh Shit."  She screamed and moaned louder than she had been previously.

BANG BANG BANG.  "Quiet down over there."  A voice yelled to them.  Ino smirked and took that as a challenge.  She picked herself up and dropped down on him again.  

"Fuck."  Sai gripped her thighs and started to meet her thrusts.  Her moans became louder as he pushed up to meet her and her walls clenched him like a vice.  Her heat radiated and the slick walls only got wetter.  The lewd sounds coming from their coupling was nothing compared to her screams as she bounced on him.  She reached down and started to touch herself as she road him.  He picked his hands up and grabbed her breasts teasing her nipples as he thrust to meet her.

"Shit."  She moaned out again.  She gripped his head board.  She started riding him harder.  He watched her hair sway, her eyes rolling back as she gripped the head board,  her breasts bouncing as she rode the shit out of him.  He brought his hands down to pick up where hers left off and when she felt him touching her there she tightened her grip on the head board.

CRACK.  It broke in her hands.  Neither one of them gave a damn.

BANG BANG BANG.  There was another knock on the wall.  They didn't care.  She hit her climax when she heard the knocking.  A scream tore from her mouth and her vagina rippled around his cock.  He slowed down trying to keep himself from cumming.  "Sai please.... please cum for me."  She moaned out.  He gripped on to her and started slammimng into her at an inhuman pace.  She had no choice but to cling to him as his length rammed into her.  She loved every fucking inch of this man.  Especially the 9 inches he had buried in to her right now.  She clenched her muscles around him and rocked over him not up and down any more but just rolled her hips as he thrust.  It was causing her to have another coil in her stomach and she could see he was nearing his end.  "Fill me."  She begged.

"I-NOOOOO"  He grunted and he came right when she hit her third of the night.  She collapsed on his chest.

BANG BANG BANG, this time the knock was on the door.

"Okay Oh Shit, and Fuck, I can only assume that is your names since that is all I have heard all night.  I have a mission in the morning and I would appreciate some sleep!"  He screamed through the door.  Ino recoginzed that voice.

"Sasuke?"  She called.

"Ino?"  His voice seemed terrified.

"Go away."  Sai grumbled.

"Errmmmm, shit.... Sai?"  Sasuke asked.  "I'm going to Sakura's."  He grumbled.

Ino giggled and curled up against Sai.

"Ino.... I think I love you."  He murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

"I know you do."  She smirked and fell asleep with him.


End file.
